Before You Go
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Walaupun sudah banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat, dan berapa kali pun ia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang kami berikan, sampai kapanpun, kami tidak akan pernah bisa menyalahkannya. Kisah persahabatan Ichigo, Kaien dan Hisagi. Based on MV DBSK "Before You Go"


**Nyooo…  
>Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru, namun kali ini berbeda genre. Biasanya saya selalu memasukkan genre romance ke dalam fic buatan saya, kali ini hanya bertemakan Friendship, dan ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic bertemakan crime.<strong>

**Sekali lagi, fic saya ini diambil dari MV terbaru DBSK yang berjudul "Before U Go". Ah…sumpah, MV nya keren abis, apalagi yang versi drama. Saya seakan-akan ikut terlarut di dalam dramanya. Begitu apik. Disitu saya jadi mengerti artinya persahabatan dan pengorbanan.**

**Namun, di fic saya ini, tidak ada tokoh wanitanya, seperti di MV nya. Saya hanya memasukkan tokoh-tokoh pria, sebagai pengganti Chang Min dan Yunho sama cowok yang satunya lagi. Maaf, saya gak tahu namanya. Hehehehehe….**

**Dan juga, di fic saya ini mungkin ada sedikit perubahan-perubahan yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan ceritanya. Jadi mohon maklum…..**

**So, selamat menikmati….**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sampai kiamat pun, Bleach tetep punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Sampai kiamat pun, saya gak bisa jadi pemilik sah Bleach. Dan MV Before U Go kepunyaan DBSK, bukan punya saya. Saya hanya ingin membuatnya dalam bentuk cerita.**

**Summary : Walaupun sudah banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat, dan berapa kali pun ia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang kami berikan, sampai kapanpun, kami tidak akan pernah bisa menyalahkannya. Kisah persahabatan Ichigo, Kaien dan Hisagi. Based on MV DBSK "Before U Go"**

**Genre : Friendship, Crime.**

**Chara : Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Kaien, Hisagi Shuuhei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran. OOC juga ada. Perubahan cerita disana-sini. Dan hasil contekan. Don't Like Don't Read yah….^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Secret**

.**  
><strong>

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, siapapun targetnya,"

.

"Tenanglah, Hinamori. Kau akan sembuh dengan cara apapun,"

.

Ruangan bernuansa warna abu-abu dengan dipenuhi kaca-kaca terlihat ramai oleh sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian rapi, ala eksekutif muda. Mereka mengelilingi meja dan seperti biasa berhadapan dengan komputer dan arsip yang berisi nama-nama yang harus mereka tangkap. Itulah pekerjaan mereka. Jangan melihat tampang mereka yang masih muda dan tampan, serta tutur kata mereka yang halus dan kelakuan mereka yang sopan, karena jika mereka sudah ada di medan tempur, mereka akan berubah menjadi ganas dan juga dengan gampangnya mematahkan tangan dan kaki sasaran mereka. Jangan tertipu dengan tampilan mereka yang ala eksekutif muda, karena dibalik jas mahal dan penampilan rapi mereka, pistol selalu ada di kantong jas mereka.

Mereka bernaung di bawah organisasi rahasia yang diberi mana KND atau disingkat Karakura National Defense. Pekerjaan mereka layaknya polisi, namun mereka pun merangkap sebagi intel. Bayangkan saja KND seperti SWAT yang ada di Amerika. Mereka menangani kasus berat, seperti menangkap tersangka pelaku bom dan menangkap bandar narkoba kelas kakap.

Sama seperti saat ini, pagi sekali mereka sudah akan mengadakan rapat dengan petinggi dari KND. Rapatnya selalu berisi hal yang sama. Bukannya mereka tidak menangani kasus lain, hanya saja kasus kali ini lebih berat, dan tersangka utamanya sendiri sangat lihai bersembunyi dan kabur dari kejaran pihak KND.

.

"Ohayou…." sapa suara riang dari pemilik rambut berwarna hitam cepak. Mata hijaunya tampak melihat sekeliling. "Apa aku terlambat lagi?"

"Belum. Tapi sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Cepatlah duduk sebelum petinggi datang," jawab seorang lagi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam yang mempunyai tattoo dengan no 69 di pipinya.

"Sudahlah Hisagi, jangan membela Kaien terus. Sekali-kali dia memang perlu mendapat hukuman karena selalu terlambat," kali ini yang bicara adalah seorang pemuda berumur sama dengan dua pemuda tadi. Rambutnya yang orange, begitu mencolok di tengah-tengah ruangan yang bernuansa gelap tersebut. Ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya untuk sekedar memandangnya kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau lihat, Kaien? Calon petinggi KND kita selanjutnya ini sudah marah-marah, makanya aku bilang segeralah duduk," jawab pemuda yang duduk disebelah pemuda yang bernama Kaien, yang dipanggil Hisagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera duduk. Aku takut, Ichigo akan melempariku dengan kursi," jawab pemuda yang bernama Kaien tersebut dan duduk disamping Hisagi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo tersebut tidak menjawab dan terus menekuni kertas yang sepertinya berisi laporan mengenai kasus yang masih saja terus mereka tangani.

Sedangkan kedua temannya, Hisagi dan Kaien saling mengirimi sinyal untuk mengganggu Ichigo yang sedang serius. Memang yang paling serius bekerja adalah Ichigo. Dia tidak pernah banyak bercanda, mungkin itu sebabnya kerutan permanen secara alamiah muncul di wajahnya. Segalanya ia abdikan untuk KND.

Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat sejak memasuki bangku SMA. Mereka pun sama-sama bersekolah di akademi KND, dan berhasil lulus dalam waktu tiga tahun dan langsung diangkat menjadi pasukan intel. Mereka bertiga begitu solid jika sudah dalam lingkungan pekerjaan. Tidak ada satupun kasus yang tidak tuntas, jika mereka sudah menanganinya.

.

.

'_PLUK'_

Sebongkah kertas mengenai kepala Ichigo. Kedua sahabatnya yang ada di seberangnya hanya terkekeh karena sasaran mereka tepat. Namun, belum ada reaksi dari sasaran mereka. Dia masih cuek.

'_PLUK'_

"Hei! Berhentilah melempari dengan kertas, Baka!" akhirnya sang sasaran pun bereaksi setelah lemparan kertas yang kedua. Kerutan permanentnya makin tajam menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya bercanda.

"Akhirnya ia bereaksi juga. Kukira, ia sudah larut dalam laporan itu," ejek Kaien dan menyeringai mengejek.

"Urusai!" bentak Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Jangan terlalu serius. Kau bisa mati muda nanti," sahut Hisagi dan terkekeh.

Ichigo makin panas dengan ejekan mereka berdua. Baju kemeja hitam, yang dipadu jas hitam serta syal berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi tubuhnya saat musim dingin seperti ini, makin memanaskannya karena ejekan sahabatnya.

"Kau!"

Pena yang ia angkat dan siap untuk dilempari kepada salah satu dari sahabatnya tersebut berhenti dan ia letakkan lagi. Sedangkan posisinya yang tadi sempat berdiri, menjadi duduk kembali saat ia melihat Kuchiki Byakuya, yang merupakan petinggi dari KND beserta kedua asistennya, Renji Abarai, dan Ikkaku Madarame masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kuchiki Taichou, Renji-san, Ikkaku-san," hormat ketiga orang tersebut pada mereka yang baru masuk.

"Duduklah," ujar Kuchiki Byakuya, sang petinggi yang terkenal sangat disiplin dan tidak pernah mengenal kata gagal.

"Saya mengadakan rapat sepagi ini, dan hanya memanggil kalian bertiga karena ada yang ingin saya sampaikan," ujar Byakuya lagi. Sedangkan mereka sudah kembali dalam mode serius.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sudah setengah tahun terakhir ini, kita masih terus memburu para bandar narkoba yang berkeliaran di Karakura. Selain bandar, mereka juga merupakan para pembunuh sadis, mafia dan juga para penjudi. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka selalu lihai dalam hal melarikan diri dari kejaran kita," lanjut Byakuya lagi yang masih mendapat perhatian serius dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Dengan memperhatikan prestasi kalian selama dua tahun ada di pasukan intel KND, kali ini saya menunjuk kalian bertiga untuk memimpin setiap operasi yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Anggap saja, ini tugas besar untuk kalian. Kalian bebas memilih anggota mana saja yang akan mengikuti misi ini. Tujuan kalian adalah menangkap bandar narkoba tersebut hidup ataupun mati. Saya harap kalian tidak akan gagal seperti pasukan sebelumnya,"

"Baik, Kuchiki Taichou. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada kami," jawab Ichigo, Kaien dan Hisagi bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat? Ini hasil kerja keras kita selama dua tahun. Tidak disangka, kita yang selalu mengikuti arahan selama misi, kini berbalik bisa memerintah. Ini benar-benar hebat jika dilihat dari berapa lama kita ada disini. Dua tahun, dan kita sudah dipercaya untuk menangani kasus sebesar ini," ujar Hisagi begitu senang dan bangga. Bagaimana pun, mereka sudah mendapatkan kasus sendiri. Itu sama saja dengan naik jabatan.

"Kopi?" tawar Kaien yang datang membawa tiga gelas kopi yang diberikan kepada Ichigo dan Hisagi. Ini jam istirahat, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah minum kopi bersama.

"Arigatou," jawab Ichigo dan Renji dan menerima kopi dari Kaien.

"Kita seharusnya berterima kasih pada Ichigo. Karena dia yang selalu bekerja keras selama kita ada disini. istilahnya, kita terkena imbas dari kerajinan Ichigo," puji Kaien yang merangkul Ichigo dan meminum kopinya.

"Bicara apa kau? Kalian juga sudah berusaha dengan baik selama dua tahun ini, oleh karena itu, Kuchiki-Taichou memilih kalian. Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu," jawab Ichigo yang tersenyum. Ia turut senang sahabatnya bisa terus berada di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga bagaikan nada-nada yang membentuk sebuah lagu. Tidak dapat dipisahkan, karena jika dipisahkan, maka nada-nada tersebut tidak akan menjadi sebuah lagu yang enak untuk di dengar.

"Tidak penting siapa yang menyukseskan hal ini, yang penting kita tetap ada dibawah divisi yang sama. Dan kali ini, kita sudah bisa mendapat kasus yang besar. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada kasus ini agar selesai," Hisagi dan Kaien hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

_Drrtttt…drrrtttt…_

"Ah…sebentar, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu," ujar Kaien dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menerima telepon.

"Dia melakukannya lagi. Sudah tiga bulan ini dia selalu mengangkat telepon tidak di depan kita seperti saat-saat sebelumnya," ujar ichigo yang mengeluhkan kebiasaan Kaien. Mereka bersahabat dan sudah seperti saudara, jadi tidak ada hal sekecil pun yang terlepas dari pandangan mereka.

"Fuh…dia kan selalu begitu. Sudahlah, jangan dipusingkan," jawab Hisagi yang melanjutkan acara minum kopinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Kaien. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari kita," Ichigo memandang punggung Kaien yang ada jauh di depan mereka yang masih saja bicara lewat telepon genggamnya.

"Aku pun merasa begitu, hanya saja tetaplah percaya padanya,"

"Hn," jawab Ichigo.

.

.

.

_Ngung…..ngung…_

Bunyi sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi, bergaung memenuhi markas KND, menghentikan aktivitas minum kopi mereka. Baik Hisagi maupun Ichigo meletakkan gelas kopinya asal-asalan. Semua yang ada di dalam kantor tersebut segera berhamburan karena mereka tahu apa arti dari sirine tersebut. Sinyal bahwa mata-mata mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian para bandar narkoba tersebut.

"Kaien! Cepat bersiap!" teriak Ichigo yang melihat Kaien masih sibuk menelepon.

"Ah, aku segera kesana," seru Kaien.

"Baiklah. Mereka menuju kesana sekarang,"

.

.

.

_Sementara di tempat lain_

"Aku mengerti," jawab seorang pria yang sudah berumur dan mematikan kontak dari telepon genggamnya.

"Transaksi sampai disini. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," ujar lelaki yang berambut minyak berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Saya pun senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Aizen Sousuke," balas lelaki berambut biru dengan warna mata yang sama pula. Dinilai dari penampilannya, umurnya masih sama seperti Ichigo dan kedua sahabatnya.

Suasana di gudang tempat penyimpanan sejumlah semen ini diubah menjadi casino. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dibalik gudang tersebut sejumlah orang sedang bermain judi dengan segala jenis permainan dan menggunakan taruhan berupa uang. Pun, tidak akan ada yang menyangka tempat ini sebagai sarang mafia yang menunggu perintah membunuh, dan tidak ada yang menyangka jika tempat ini merupakan tempat transaksi para bandar narkoba, dan tempat persembunyian dan bandar narkoba nomor wahid di Karakura, Sousuke Aizen.

.

.

Tepat saat Aizen dan anak buahnya keluar melalui jalan belakang, pasukan KND datang dari atas menggunakan tali. Ichigo dengan lincahnya terjun dari atas menggunakan tali dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di bawah. Sementara anak buahnya mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang. Begitu mendarat, para mafia maupun para penjudi yang sebagian besar adalah anak buah Grimmjow langsung mengepung Ichigo dan menyerang Ichigo serta anak buahnya.

Sementara Hisagi dengan paksa mendobrak dari depan dan masuk bersama anak buahnya. Segera saja diterjangnya anak buah Grimmjow yang datang dan langsung menyerangnya membabi buta.

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Dengan kemeja putih dan juga rompi hitam bertuliskan KND, para pasukan KND melakukan perlawanan terhadap para mafia tersebut. Satu persatu anak buah Grimmjow berjatuhan akibat serangan Ichigo maupun Hisagi. Tidak perduli kaki atau tangan mereka patah. Pukul mereka jatuh, itu prinsip mereka.

Diluar dugaan, mereka mafia kelas teri. Tidak ada apa-apanya saat melawan Ichigo dan Hisagi. Satu persatu bunyi kaki dan tangan mereka akibat dipatahkan. Begitu pula dengan punggung mereka. Tongkat pemukul yang mereka bawa tidak ada artinya di hadapan Ichigo dan Hisagi.

Satu pukulan di dada, yang membuat Hisagi tersungkur, namun Hisagi membalas perbuatan mafia tersebut dengan mengunci pergerakannya dan mematahkan kaki orang tersebut.

Ichigo sampai mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya, akibat tonjokan dari satu anak buah Grimmjow, namun langsung dibalasnya dengan mematahkan tangan dan kaki orang tersebut dan membuat orang tersebut tersungkur di tanah.

.

.

Sementara Aizen hanya menyeringai melihat anak buah Grimmjow yang jatuh satu persatu. Ia tidak peduli dengan mereka, mau mati atau tidak, karena ia sama sekali tidak rugi. Itu bukan anak buahnya. Ia pun tidak perduli saat Grimmjow berhasil di ringkus oleh pihak KND. Ia berjalan terus meninggalkan bangunan tersebut, dan kembali melarikan diri.

.

.

"Kau terlambat seperti biasanya, Kaien!" seru Hisagi kali ini saat melihat Kaien dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya yang sama seperti ia pakai datang bersama anak buahnya muncul di pintu depan sambil menodongkan pistol tanda bersiap.

"Maaf, tadi ada beberapa mafia yang perlu kami hajar diluar. Bagaimana keadaan disini?" jawab Kaien yang menurunkan senjatanya dan menyarungkannya, yang diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang di belakang.

"Clear," jawab Ichigo. "Kita akan menginterogasi Grimmjow dengan siapa ia melakukan transaksi hari ini. Aku curiga ia bertemu dengan Aizen sebelumnya. Mungkin dari nya, kita bisa mengetahui dimana markas Aizen,"

.

.

.

_Sementara di markas KND_

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Dengan siapa kau bertemu sebelum kami meringkusmu!" Hisagi sedang menginterogasi Grimmjow dalam ruangan khusus. Sementara Grimmjow hanya diam dan tidak mau menjawab, membuat Hisagi menghela nafas kasar dan mondar-mandir karena ketidak sabarannya. Sudah satu jam ia menginterogasi Grimmjow, namun salah satu bandar kelas kakap itu belum mau buka mulut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang menemui tadi. Jawab!" bentak Hisagi kali pada Grimmjow, namun lagi-lagi Grimmjow diam.

"Aku yakin setelah ini ia akan bertanya sambil memukul meja. Dan kali ini, Grimmjow akan buka mulut," ujar Ichigo yang saat ini sedang bersama Kaien di luar ruangan khusus tersebut dan menonton Hisagi yang sedang melakukan interogasi melalui layar komputer.

"Tapi membuat orang seperti itu mengaku adalah hal yang paling sulit. Ia tidak akan mudah membuka mulut, Ichigo," ujar Kaien sambil memandang layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Lihat saja," jawab Ichigo tenang.

.

.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Jika kau tetap tidak mau menjawabnya, maka akan ku pastikan kau akan digantung besok pagi. Jika kau mau mengatakannya, akan ku pastikan hukumanmu tidak akan berat saat di penjara nanti. Jadi sekali lagi aku bertanya, siapa yang kau temui sebelum kami meringkusmu,"

"…"

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU!" braaak. Kali ini Hisagi sudah menggebrak meja dan cukup membuat Grimmjow terkejut. Sesuai dengan tebakan Ichigo.

"Aizen…aku bertemu dengan Aizen sebelum kalian datang. Aku yakin, ia tahu kalian akan datang, oleh kerena itu, ia langsung pergi darisana," jawab Grimmjow.

"Bagus. Besok, bersiaplah, karena kau akan dipindahkan ke penjara khusus sebelum di sidang," ujar Hisagi dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Benarkan apa yang aku katakan? Hisagi pasti akan membuka mulut tiap orang yang ia interogasi," Ichigo tersenyum puas. Ia tidak pernah ragu dengan kemampuan Hisagi yang satu ini.

"Itu memang keahliannya kan. Ah…sekarang aku harus pergi," ujar Kaien dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana? Tidak menunggu Hisagi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi, harus segera pulang," jawab Kaien langsung melesat pergi. Sementara Ichigo hanya menatap punggungnya.

"Pergi kemana dia?" suara Hisagi membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang masih melihat Kaien berjalan menjauh.

"Katanya ada urusan. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Persiapkan diri kita untuk proses pemindahan Grimmjow," ajak Ichigo dan mematikan komputernya dan memakai jasnya.

"Hah…enaknya jadi Kaien. Besok ia mendapat jatah libur. Ia bisa tidur seharian dirumah,dan tidak ikut memindahkan tersangka itu ke penjara" keluh Hisagi dan memakai jas hitamnya.

"Jangan mengeluh. Mungkin, setelah Kaien, kau yang akan libur panjang," jawab Ichigo. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Onii-chan. Kau sudah seminggu tidak mengunjungiku. Aku rindu padamu," Kaien tersenyum saat adiknya langsung mengeluh begitu ia memasuki ruangan rawat inap adiknya.

"Maafkan kakak. Banyak sekali penjahat yang harus kakak tangkap, adikku sayang. Tapi besok, kakak akan libur, jadi mungkin bisa menemanimu," jawab Kaien yang mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik adik perempuannya tersebut.

"Kakak rajin sekali bekerja, pasti untuk mencari uang untuk biaya perawatanku kan? Maafkan aku, karena merepotkanmu," jawab Hinamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bicara apa kau? Kakak bekerja keras karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Lagipula, kau mau punya kakak yang pengangguran? Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada, jadi kewajiban kakak adalah menjagamu," jawab Kaien dan menjawil hidung adiknya.

"Oh iya kak, teman kakak yang menjagaku setiap hari itu menyeramkan. Aku tidak suka dengannya, kadang ia memarahiku kalau aku terlalu banyak minta. Kenapa kakak tidak menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak usah lagi menjagaku? Aku tidak nyaman, kakak," ujar Hinamori dan bergidik ngeri saat mengingat wajah orang yang tiap hari menjaganya, dan mengaku teman kakaknya.

"Maksudmu, Nnoitra-san? Dia memang seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau kakak tidak menyuruh orang wajah seram itu menjagamu, pasti kau tidak akan diam. Pasti kau akan berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit dan tidak memperdulikan kondisimu," jawab Kaien sambil mengupas apel merah.

"Tapi kak….."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kakak berjanji setelah tugas kakak selesai, maka ia akan kakak usir dan tidak perlu lagi mejagamu. Nah, makan apel mu," Hinamori membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memakan apel kupasan kakaknya.

'_Maafkan kakak, Hinamori,'_

.

.

.

Saat ini Ichigo baru saja selesai mandi. Setelah seharian bekerja ekstra menangkap para penjahat hari ini, membuatnya begitu gerah. Mandi merupakan cara agar ia kembali merasa segar, dan agar bisa beristirahat. Apalagi, besok ia harus mengawal Grimmjow ke penjara bersama Hisagi dan beberapa anggota KND.

Kaos hitam polosnya menutupi dada bidangnya yang berotot, serta handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya yang sesekali ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya,

Saat ini ia sudah berada di apartemennya, tepatnya berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa putih tersebut. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersadar akan lamunannya. Matanya lalu dialihkan ke meja kecil yang ada di samping kanannya. Selain ada jam weker dan lampu meja, disitu ada sebuah pigura berukuran 4R. Pigura itu sudah lama menemaninya. Diraihnya pigura itu dan menatap gambar di dalamnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menerawang seakan-akan kembali ke masa lalu. Gambar dirinya dan juga Hisagi serta Kaien, kedua sahabat terbaiknya. Kali ini ia sering gelisah memikirkan dua orang sahabatnya terutama Kaien. Temannya yang seorang penembak jitu itu membuat Ichigo khawatir akhir-akhir ini dengan tingkah dan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah yang semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Dibandingkan saat lulus dari akademi KND, sekarang kami telah banyak berubah,"

_**ICHIGO'S POV**_

_Aku terlalu berlebihan ataukah dugaan ku benar? Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kaien. Tapi apa? Dia sekarang lebih banyak menyendiri, melamun dan terkadang ekspresi wajahnya mengeras dan seperti sedang frustasi. Seperti ada yang menekannya. Tapi apa dan siapa? Ia tidak mempunyai musuh di dalam markas KND. Hubungan dia dengan kami pun masih lancar-lancar saja._

_Ia menerima telepon sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia sering pulang lebih awal, tanpa menunggu aku dah Hisagi. Dan sekarang yang aneh, sejak kapan ia suka membaca buku? Yang aku tahu, ia paling tidak suka membaca buku tebal. Tapi kali ini, buku dengan ukuran sedang dan tebal tersebut selalu dibawa kemana-mana, sesekali ia membuka halaman tertentu dan ekspresi wajahnya akan berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa judul buku itu. Setiap kali ingin ku pinjam untuk tahu judulnya, ia selalu berdalih dengan alasan, ia masih membacanya._

_Aku sahabat sekaligus saudara bagi Kaien dan Hisagi. Tidak mungkin dari pola tingkah laku mereka sampai kebiasaan mereka tidak aku tahu. aku memperhatikan mereka sampai hal yang paling kecil. Sehingga ada sedikit perubahan, pasti aku langsung tahu. Begitu pun dengan mereka._

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Kaien melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anggota KND. Feeling ku terlalu sensitif, oleh karena itu pikiranku terlalu jauh menyimpang. Aku tidak mungkin mencurigai mereka. Mencurigai saudara ku sendiri. Itu hal yang paling bodoh. _

_Aku percaya pada mereka. Walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengkhianati ku, aku tidak pernah akan bisa menyalahkan mereka. Karena mereka berdua sahabatku. Mereka berdua bagaikan saudaraku._

_**ICHIGO'S POV END**_.

.

.

.

Kaien masih berada di markas KND. Saat ini markas sudah sepi. Ia duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas kursi yang biasa ia tempati. Pikirannya saat ini kacau jika mengingat pertemuannya tadi. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah buku yang sepertinya adalah buku detektif. Ia terlihat serius dan menimbang sesuatu. Ekspresinya akan berubah. Sesaat kemudian ia akan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Ini bayaran tambahan untuk mu. Dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan," seringai pria yang sekarang ada di hadapan Kaien. Sedangkan Kaien membuka koper yang ada di depannya dan melihat isinya.

"Ini baru setengah dari apa yang kau janjikan," ujar Kaien seraya menutup kopernya kembali setelah mengecek.

"Akan ku berikan sisanya setelah semua beres," jawab Aizen.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Kaien. Kali ini permintaan pria itu sudah sangat benar-benar keterlaluan memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu resiko dari penolakanmu, Shiba Kaien. Pikirkan resikonya," jawab pria tersebut.

"Kau licik, Aizen,"

"Kau lebih licik dan lihai menipu. Kau mengkhianati organisasi mu dan bekerja sama denganku. Sekarang, siapa yang lebih licik?" Kaien terdiam. Inilah rahasia yang sudah ia pendam sendiri selama lebih dari tiga bulan ini. Ia menjadi agen ganda. Ia berada di tengah-tengah pihak yang baik dan pihak yang jahat.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Sampai akhir, Shiba Kaien,"

"Sekarang pergilah dan ambilah setengah dari bayaranmu itu. Akan ku kirimkan kode nya nanti. Petunjuknya ada di buku itu. Kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau perbuat," Aizen lalu menyuruh anak buahnya mengantar Kaien untuk keluar.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

Kaien masih saja bimbang. Ia terus menatap buku yang ada di tangan kanannya. Buku yang katanya merupakan petunjuk untuk memecahkan kode yang akan Aizen berikan.

_Drrrttt…drrrtttt…_

Ponselnya yang ada di atas meja bergetar sekali, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Segeranya dibuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak ada di kontaknya. Setelah melihat isinya, ia pun segera mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja dan juga sebuah pulpen. Ia pun menuliskan apa isi pesan tersebut diatas buku tersebut.

_**P149-37-11 **_

_**P92-14-8**_

Begitu yang ia tulis di buku tersebut. Sebuah kode tepatnya. Dengan segera ia mengobrak-abrik buku yang dipegangnya lalu segara memecahkan kode tersebut.

"P149, halaman 149," Kaien membuka halaman 149. Begitu banyak kata disana.

"37. Tidak mungkin baris ke 37, halaman ini tidak sampai baris ke 37. Pasti kata ke 37. Dan 11 adalah baris ke 11. Jadi singkatnya, halaman 149, baris 11 dan kata ke 37. Ya, pasti itu," lalu di bulatkannya kata ke 37 dibaris ke 11 pada halaman 149. Begitu pula kata di halaman 92 kata ke 8 dan baris 14.

Setelah ia melingkari kata-kata sesuai kode tersebut, maka ia menemukan dua kata. Yang lalu ia tuliskan pada buku tulis tersebut.

_**KILL WITNESS**_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

**Setelah membaca dengan jelas, temen-temen pasti sudah tahu siapa Ichigo, Kaien maupun Hisagi. Maafkan jika mereka agak OOC.**

**Bagi teman-teman yang sudah melihat videonya pasti bisa tahu apa maksud dari kata KILL WITNESS tersebut. Jika ada yang belum tahu, bisa tahu di chapter selanjutnya. Jika mau juga bisa download videonya di You Tube.**

**Fic ini saya rencanakan hanya three shoot. Mau bikin one shoot, tapi banyak yang ingin saya jelaskan di fic ini, agar mendetail dan tidak membuat bingung seperti di MV nya. Saya harus nonton ulang-ulang MV nya agar mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya. Jadi maaf, kalau ada yang salah dan saya seenaknya mengubah jalan cerita. Gomennasai.**

**Mohon reviewnya dari teman-teman sekalian. Saya harap kalian menyukai fic saya yang bergenre baru ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
